


虫潮

by chachiqiyu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachiqiyu/pseuds/chachiqiyu
Summary: 一直很想写的SC paro，巨雷无比，除了薰飒应该还有其它CP出场不过暂时还没有，等有的时候再加上tag总之是一篇作者自己写来爽的雷文，雷到各位总之先道个歉……





	虫潮

**Author's Note:**

> 一直很想写的SC paro，巨雷无比，除了薰飒应该还有其它CP出场不过暂时还没有，等有的时候再加上tag  
总之是一篇作者自己写来爽的雷文，雷到各位总之先道个歉……

那个站在阳台边看海的女人是灵能者。  
羽风薰脸上一如既往的笑，心里莫名忐忑了起来，这几年对灵能者的管理放松了许多，但普通的灵能者几乎都被送到了军队，如今在这个晚宴上莫名其妙冒出来一个，不能说是什么好兆头。  
他敲了敲耳机，对面的朔间零也在和什么人联络，“任务”、“虫潮情报”、“边缘星球”这些一听都不太妙的单词传到他耳朵里。  
等朔间零那边的对话告一段落，羽风薰开口：“又是什么麻烦事情啊朔间，我都后悔这次被你骗到会场，说好的只是让我跟这些小可爱们说说话转移注意力呢？”  
朔间零那边轻轻笑了一声：“放心吧，不过是上面又派了个搭档给你，对面还说是你的旧识……哦，不过化了妆，不知道你认不认得出来。”  
羽风薰心下一机灵，转头望向那个灵能者，后者的眼神正好也往他看过来，视线对上的时候那位“女性”的脖子升起一点红色，绝色美人一点娇羞，本来应该是让羽风薰心醉神迷的美景，现在他却只想有多远走多远。  
羽风薰正在盘算怎么离开会场，手就被他唯恐避之不及的人挽住，一双紫眸盯着他，远远望去应该是一双璧人，穿着西式长裙的美人一开口却是低沉男声：“羽风……殿下，许久不见。”  
羽风薰生怕被人听到这声音露馅，赶忙把人拉到宴会角落，左右看去没见到别人，才开口问：“你的便携式变声器没带？怎么本音都露出来了，生怕别人听不到吗？”  
神崎飒马一副困惑的眼神看着他，指了指自己的脑袋，羽风薰这才觉出自己傻了，刚才他俩明明是在灵能通讯，自己毕业之后一直在普通人中间生活，把学校里理所当然的事情忘了个一干二净。  
“那个……我忘记了，不过现在毕竟不是在学校，跟普通人说话还是开开口比较好，那个，怎么称呼你？”  
“神崎家的末女，几天之后这个假身份会暴露，我会以调查这件事为由过来。”神崎终于开口了，变声器让他的声音柔和了许多，更适合现在的身份。  
要不是时间场合都不合适，羽风薰其实挺想笑的，虽然神崎确实长得好看，性格却和他认识里的女孩子差了太多，现在硬要熬着装出贵族淑女的样子，也是难为他了。  
“那么……特地废这么多周折过来又是为了什么呢？”羽风薰低头微微一笑，神崎还没反应过来，就被他拉到舞池旁边，混迹到一群谈笑着的人里，用嘈杂的人群给两人提供最保险的掩护。  
“放几只虫族进来。”  
羽风薰装出来的笑容一下就消失了，神崎从宽大的裙装下掏出发信器，毫不犹豫的按了下去。  
爆炸的声音和火光从门口传来，羽风薰惊恐回头，却被神崎从背后拽住，一把他再熟悉不过的刀架在了他脖子上——是神崎飒马。  
羽风薰在这电光火石之间还分出一成理智想这小后辈到底在裙装底下藏了多少违禁品，楼下传来女人的尖叫，他一时慌了神，问：“你们在干什么？”  
神崎的声音又在他脑子里响起来，羽风薰生气的心想这群灵能者怎么都喜欢这样说话——完全忘了自己也是“这群灵能者”中的一员。  
“莲巳殿下、伏见殿下和月咏殿下都在狙击点待命，鬼龙殿下带着南云混在安保队伍里，不会有事的，”神崎顿了顿，仿佛在组织语言“就是可能受点惊吓。”  
羽风薰不笨，稍微想想就知道这场晚宴成了吓唬这群贵族让他们给军队拨款的舞台，自己更是成了这个小后辈脱身的盾牌，只好无奈举手，装作束手就擒的模样。  
宴会上的安保人员大部分都往楼下去挡住虫潮，只剩羽风家自家的保镖死死盯着神崎，羽风薰配合的被神崎带着一步步往后退去，听到涛声一点点变大，他猜出了神崎选择的逃生路线。  
果然，一个利落的收刀之后，神崎一个漂亮的仰倒，从露台上往大海跳了下去。


End file.
